


Unthinkable

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Sehun had a love/hate for his third period class. It was not because of the subject, or even the teacher, it was because of the student that recently transferred to their school. Everything had been going just fine until the second semester when Luhan, an exchange student from Beijing, took the seat next to him in the back of the class. Since then, that class was pure torture. To make matters worse, he was tutoring the kid, and his biggest fear was being alone with him in the classroom once everyone had left.





	Unthinkable

The bell rang and Sehun’s hands were already beginning to sweat. Last quarter the school began offering a new exchange student program. Initially he had been excited about it and could not wait to see who the new kids were going to be. That was before Luhan entered the classroom exactly one month ago on this date. Ever since, his third period class went from being his absolute favorite to his least favorite. So much so, he actually tried getting his schedule changed, but the administration told him that changing classes so late in the year was impossible.

That was only the beginning, too. Luhan – it turned out – sucked at math and the teacher assigned Sehun to tutor him yesterday. It had kept Sehun up all night, albeit, he was up all night doing other things, like imagining bending Luhan over the desk and boning him roughly. Yet, he still was not able to fall asleep for more than a few hours.

He paused outside the door to gather his wits before turning the knob and entering the room. The class was full and Sehun made his way to his usual seat in the back of the classroom. He glanced over to his right and saw that Luhan’s seat was empty and breathed a sigh of relief. He tossed his backpack on his desk, took out his textbook and placed it firmly across his thighs. It was part of his daily ritual and had saved him from various embarrassing moments in the past month. He pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen and quickly searched for the most unattractive person in the world to save as his lockscreen for the purpose of killing his inevitable boner.

He was so caught up looking for a picture that he failed to notice that Luhan had entered the classroom. “Who’s that?” He said as he slid into his usual desk next to the window.

Sehun nearly leapt out of his skin. He quickly pressed the button to lock the screen and adjusted the textbook on his lap. So far so good, there was not heat rushing to his crotch as it was all headed towards his face. “Um, no one.”

Luhan sifted through his own bag, it had little beaded chains dangling off of it so it rattled as he did so. He then began patting his body as he searched for something. Sehun bit back a groan as Luhan’s hands slid down his sides and patted his pockets and then moved back up across his chest. He had to know that he was driving Sehun insane as he suddenly stood and continued looking for whatever it was he lost. He turned, owl eyed, to Sehun and asked, “Do you have a pen?”

Sehun blinked and nodded slowly. “Yeah, one sec.” Carefully keeping the textbook on his lap he pulled a pen out from his back pocket and handed it to him.

Luhan smiled cheerily , “Thank you!” He then dropped his backpack to the ground, making it rattle even more, and sat up straight once the teacher gave them both a dirty look.

“Are you done disrupting my class?” He had his arms crossed and looked rather annoyed.

Luhan nodded and continued to smile. Sehun stared at him and tried to keep the thoughts from coming back. The teacher turned back towards the board and started his lesson. Sehun could hardly pay attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luhan pull out a lollipop and unwrap it. After the first lick, Sehun promptly put his head on his desk. He would not be able to keep himself under control if he had to deal with watching Luhan’s pink little tongue snake out and lap at the sweet round orb. As if the sight of it was not bad enough, Luhan then made an obscene slurping noise and Sehun had to suppress another groan. Life was so unfair.

“Are you feeling okay?” Luhan sounded genuinely concerned.

_Slurp._

Sehun opened one eye and nodded. “I’m fine.” He could not risk looking at Luhan now. Especially now that all of his blood was headed towards his crotch. He could only imagine the way Luhan’s lips would feel around his cock.

“Are you sure?” Luhan reached over and placed a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “I can ask the teacher if you can go to the clinic.”

Sehun shook his head. “No, I’m fine, I just have a headache.” Class was going by so slowly. He had no idea how he would be able to focus on the lesson.

Just then someone from the administration popped their head in and called out, “Luhan, you have been requested to go to the office.”

Luhan bit his lip and gave Sehun a concerned look. “Feel better.”

Sehun watched him pack his things and let out a large relieved sigh as the door closed behind him. It looked like he would be able to focus in class after all.

 

~*~

 

“Dude, why do you look like you’re headed to your death?” Jongin asked as the final bell for the day rang.

“Because I am.” Sehun muttered. “Mr. Khan is making me tutor that exchange student.” He knew he was only a few doors away from the classroom, and he wanted to take as much time as possible to walk there. Other students walked around him and Jongin as they rushed to leave the school.

“You mean the kid who sat on your lap last week at the pool party?” Jongin snickered as he remembered. “I’ve never seen you look so mortified in your entire life.”

Sehun shuddered. The pool party had been a disaster. It was supposed to be a small gathering for him and a few friends, but somehow the whole school found out and suddenly it was a giant event with under-age drinking and acts of debauchery. Luhan had been quite tipsy that night and sat down on Sehun by accident and gave him the biggest erection of his life as he continued to squirm for a bit before settling back and closing his eyes. Sehun had no idea what to do and instead gave Jongin the most helpless look he could muster but his best friend walked off with a senior, whom he had had his eyes on for the majority of the year. He was left there with Luhan sitting on him and wanted to kill himself. It got worse when Luhan realized who he was sitting on and smiled up at him drunkenly. The night went from being fun to being the longest experience of blue balls in his life.

“Yeah and you left me there while you went off with that one guy.” Sehun glowered.

“His name is Kyungsoo, and in fact I’m meeting him right now.” He clapped Sehun on the back, “Have fun tutoring!”

Sehun reached out after him, “Wait! Don’t leave me alone with him!” His words fell on deaf ears because Jongin was already halfway down the hallway, bag flopping up and down on his back as he ran. “Some friend you are.” He muttered and shuffled to the classroom.

When he entered, he found Luhan laying on top of a table, staring out the window. He looked up and gave him a warm smile. “I thought you weren’t going to show.”

"It’s affecting my grade. I’d be stupid not to show up.” Sehun deadpanned and walked over to an unoccupied desk and placed his things on it.

“Come over here, I like the view outside…it reminds me of home.” His voice sounded distant for a moment.

Sehun paused and wondered if Luhan missed Beijing. He supposed that he did, after all if he was in a foreign country surrounded by people speaking a language that he had been forced to learn, he would be quite homesick as well. He remained silent and pulled out his textbook, calculator and a pencil. When he turned back around, Luhan was digging through his bag once more. Sehun watched him and then spoke, from across the classroom, “What do you need the most help with?”

Luhan acted as if he could not hear him and rolled off the table into a seat. He stared at the once across from him and slowly unwrapped another lollipop. Sehun sighed and made his way over.

_‘Why does it always have to be me?’_ He thought as he slid into the seat across from Luhan, making sure not to pay any attention to the way he slurped the lollipop. At least he was across from him, so if the pressure in his groin did not go away, he did not have to worry about Luhan seeing it, unless he went under the table. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Luhan did just that and Sehun scrambled away and tripped over his own feet and fell backwards.

Somehow Luhan ended up on top of him and was laughing. “Are you okay?” His hand was headed dangerously close to Sehun’s waist band as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

He froze. “Get off me!”

Luhan remained where he was. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Okay, then get off me please.” The pressure in his crotch increased and he knew he was now sporting a full-on boner. He could feel his heart rate increasing as Luhan lowered himself so that he was face to face with Sehun.

“Give me a second.” Luhan whispered and then rolled off of him.

Sehun felt his face redden and he slowly pushed himself to his feet. “Why were you under the table anyways?”

“I dropped my pencil.” Luhan lied.

“You don’t even have a pencil!” Sehun slowly inched towards the table.

“Oops.” Luhan shrugged his shoulders and went back to sucking on the lollipop. He met Sehun’s eyes and gave the lollipop a particularly seductive swipe and raised his eyebrow.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s get to work.” He opened the textbook and flipped the pages. He waited for Luhan to get out his belongings and tapped his pencil on the table. He turned when he heard the teacher open the door and entered.

“Apparently, there has to be an adult present while you tutor him. So if anyone asks, I was here the whole time.” Mr. Khan grabbed his briefcase and waited by the door.

Sehun looked at Luhan and pursed his lips. “I guess that’s alright.”

Luhan’s eyes took on a mysterious glint, and he grinned. “That’s fine.”

~*~

 

Sehun had no idea how he did it. One moment he was teaching Luhan how to derive quadratic functions, and the next he had him on his knees in front of him. He stared into those sparkling eyes and let out a low groan as Luhan’s fingers hooked through his belt loops and yanked his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. He was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to screw the brains out of Luhan. He wanted to make him pay for all the torture he caused him this past month. He wanted to make him scream his name and come in streams all over the teacher’s desk. He knew that would be a pleasant surprise for Mr. Khan and that he would never assign him to tutor Luhan again. So he would win in both instances.

He felt a warm tongue curiously swipe at the head of his cock and shuddered, momentarily closing his eyes. He placed one hand on the desk to steady himself as lips closed around his length. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair and guided him, slowly at first and then faster. The small moans from Luhan’s mouth made him want to fuck him as hard as he could. He pulled him up to his feet and kissed him with bruising force. His hands roamed that perfect body, squeezing and pressing, and groping every inch of him. His tongue swirled around Luhan’s and he pulled away only to nibble lightly on his neck as he made a trail. He continued until he was on his own knees in front of the leaking member.

Sehun actually enjoyed giving blowjobs; he loved hearing the gasps and seeing Luhan’s thighs tense and quiver. He licked a stripe up his length and slowly took his head into his mouth. He looked up and locked eyes with Luhan, who was half lidded and slack jawed as he moaned louder with each bob. Sehun slurped and added his hands into the mix, gripping near the base and sliding up to meet his lips. He earned a louder keen from Luhan and fingers tangling in his hair. “Oh Sehun!” He groaned and made Sehun hum contentedly in the back of his throat, causing Luhan to suddenly buck his hips as he neared his climax.

Sehun released him and knocked everything off of the desk before bending Luhan over the edge. He smacked his ass a few times before leaning over, pressing his cock in between his cheeks and whispering, “Lube?”

Luhan nodded and pointed to his bag, his face was flushed and he had his fingers wrapped around his dick and was stroking himself while Sehun walked over to find the bottle. He angled himself for easier access for Sehun, when he returned and hissed lightly at the first insertion of a single slick digit. He pushed himself back onto Sehun’s fingers as he stretched him and whined as the fingers were replaced by something much bigger. “Fuck!”

Sehun grinned and slowly withdrew. He watched Luhan squirm for a few moments before entering him again. He took pleasure in the way he pushed himself on to him with a desperate need. All the teasing had been on purpose it seemed and Sehun was willing to give Luhan the fuck of his life. He gripped his hips and thrusted into him roughly as he moaned softly. His heart was racing and there was sweat beading on Luhan’s ivory skin. He looked absolutely amazing, flushed a light pink, eyes closed, lips parted, as he gasped with each snap of Sehun’s hips.

“Faster!” Luhan cried. He gripped the hard and could feel his legs weaken. He wanted Sehun to fill him to the brim. He wanted Sehun to fuck him so hard; he could barely walk the next day. He mewled and arched his back as Sehun increased his speed. The sound of the desk sliding forward with each thrust echoed in the empty room. Luhan reached around and pulled Sehun down so he could kiss him.

Breaths mingled and bodies moved in complete synchronization. They braced their hands on the desk as Sehun pushed into him harder. Luhan’s breath hitched when Sehun started stroking his length. He bit his lip and groaned deeply. He could hardly take anymore and with a loud moan, he came all over the teacher’s desk.

Sehun smirked and continued pounding into Luhan. He pushed him down until he was smearing his seed into the wood surface and smacked his ass a few more times, turning it a bright red. He could feel himself nearing and his thrusts became sporadic. His muscles tensed and he screwed his eyes shut as he climaxed.

He pulled out and lightly brushed the back of his hand against Luhan’s reddened cheeks before turning him around and kissing him sloppily. “And that’s how you take a derivative.” He mentally slapped himself for such a lame statement, but when Luhan kissed him back sweetly, he returned the gesture.

Afraid that they’d get into to trouble, they spent the next few minutes cleaning up. Although Sehun wanted to leave something behind to spite his teacher, Luhan coaxed him out of it.

~*~

 

The next day Mr. Khan held Sehun after class. “I don’t know how you did it, but Luhan just got a perfect score on today’s test.”

“What?” Sehun gaped at him. Luhan had been purposefully failing the class the entire time. “But I didn’t even get to teach him anything!”

Mr. Khan furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Luhan suddenly opened the door and grabbed Sehun’s wrist. “We have more tutoring after school, by the way. Math isn’t my only class I’m failing.”

Sehun did not know whether or not to smile or cringe. It seemed that he and Luhan were suddenly in some kind of relationship. _‘Funny, just a few days ago, that would have been unthinkable.’_ He let Luhan pull him out of the classroom. When they rounded a corner, he asked, “What else do you need help with?”

Luhan wriggled his eyebrows. “Everything, starting with this,” he planted a lingering kiss on Sehun’s lips before walking away backwards. “After school okay? Same place, same time.”

Sehun stared at him as he left and brought his fingers to his lips. Luhan never ceased to frustrate him. He turned on his heel and headed to his next class. He would not be able to focus for the rest of the day now. Not when he had to ‘tutor’ Luhan later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on: February 13, 2013


End file.
